The Chat That Launched A Thousand Ships
by VictoriousNagini
Summary: Hermione is throwing a Masquerade ball for her 23rd birthday and has taken to announcing it the Muggle way—Facebook. Well, it's like Facebook, only it's called Magicbook (A stroke of genius, that name. :P) and very little Muggles are aware of its existence. You know it's a party when Harry and Ron are set to bring the firewhisky.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Chat That Launched A Thousand Ships {Ch. 1 - Or At Least A Party}

**Author:** Lorevolution

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters: **Why, the trusty trio o'course. Mentons of Sirius, Remus, Ginny, ooh a surprise guest, and a tinsy kick to Snape's ego. So yeah, some peeps are alive if you hadn't noticed. Let the debauchery and teasing ensue.

**Words:**1,491

**Warnings: **Zip. Some innundo and Language at the most. Also, Harry may come off as a bit 'gansta-blair' in this. You were warned.

**Spoilers:** None that you don't already know about…I guess if you DON'T then you prolly should research a few things, huh? :P Post-war {Basically by a couple years}.

**Disclaimer:** Found floating around in the 'ol imagination box.

**Feedback:** Respectfully welcomed.

**Summary:** _Hermione is throwing a Masqurade ball for her 23rd birthday and has taken to annoucing it the muggle way—Facebook. Well, it's like Facebook, only it's called Magicbook (A stroke of genius, that name. :P) and very little Muggles are aweare of its existence. You know it's a party when Harry and Ron are set to bring the firewhisky._

**A/N: **God knows what dark corners this spawned from. One of those 'middle-of-the-night' spontanuous plot boggarts I believe—I know it's probably been done before, but I just like to put my own spin on something. And sorry to say but Dumbledore did not make it through year 6. I know, I'm so mean to him. There should be a law…even though he's not in a lot of fics to begin with. *Ahem. Raises eyebrows and returns to newspaper.*

Anyhoodle…Let's hope I at least got a couple of those voices right, seeing as I can't write Lupin or Sirius for shit {Because I most likely gave it all to Sevvy}. But hey, WE LOVE 'EM ANYWAY.3

Enjoyxx

Hermione G

_Am Having A Masqurade Themed Ball For My Birthday and All Of My Friends Are Invited! (Except you, Severus. You really ought to update your profile, you know. Saying 'I __ Potions Forever' has been quite overdone.) Will Be Held At Shell Cottage At 8pm Sharp So Don't Be Late. And Don't Forget The Firewhisky, Boys!_

_xx_

**AgeOfAnAuror**

This Ball is going to be the best of the year, Hermione! Hope you've brought plenty of food…Hermione G

Oh I would like for everything to go brilliantly, as it is, I thought it very kind of Bill and Fluer to agree for the ball to be held there. :)

**TheRedRanger**

Yes! Firewhisky is ours for the taking! Let the games begin. *evil cackle*

_**Cracked**_**Firecracker**

Cannot WAIT to tell Luna about this3 I'll remind her to bring the music and Scrabble for sure.

**CleverestPrince**

I resent that, miss Granger. You'd better thank Merlin I can't deduct points from your house anymore. Still, I do hope all goes well. Shame if a certain two pranksters were to muck things up…

**FreddyKrugerWillHauntYourDreamsTonight**

Oi! Try being a bit more greatful, it might suit you. Fought the war for your sort.

**AndSoWillCuriousGeorge**

Bet you're sorry you won now, eh? ;)

Full**MoonyAlchemist**

C'mon boys. I'm sure he meant well. Anyway, sounds like a great party Hermione, I bet Tonks would love a good break from changing nappies. :P

**BlackStallion**

Wicked party idea, 'Mione…I'll be sure to wear something dashing as usual. Cheers. :*

**RiddleMeThis**

…..I shall **kill** you all and the **Dark Lord** shall **rise **once more.

FatherOfTheDragons

Not a problem Hermione, we didn't have much planned this weekend, anyway. Although I must say I am rather concerned about your, erm, 'troll' is it? The one who commented above? Seems we've been receiving minor, to major, threats from them lately as well. Do take care.

BatonBeauty

No worries Hermione, I'm sure everything will turn out just splendid! But dear, I do share my husbend's concern in the matter of some person commenting in a way such as that. It could be someone just playing a very unwise trick, with all those weirdos out there, but maybe you should keep an eye out just in case, yes? I'm certain someone over at the Ministery will have this issue fix in a jiff.

_Best wishes, Fluer _

_xx_

Hermione was shocked to find so many responses from her friends that quickly, when she'd only just posted a few minutes ago. She logged out and set to work on her list of last minute things she needed to get done before the ball, which was now a day away. Realizing this, she set the notepad down and logged back in, visiting Harry's page before turning in for the night wouldn't be so bad, right? She had the destinct feeling the more she used this website that technology could be very addicting and saw why the Muggle world relied on it's use daily. Even though she'd promised her friends and family she was only using Magicbook for means of communcation when she was too busy to write and could easily send a quick message through her moblie—the website was linked directly to the Minstery and charms were placed for the upmost safety against tracers and you had to meet certain requrements to even abtain acess to the site, she noticed they all updated almost regulerly as well:

AgeOfAnAuror

_Well, looks like 'Mione has a secret admirer…BUT SURELY YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN A GODFATHER WHOSE HALF YOUR AGE._

_Just stating a fact, of course. ;)_

**Hermione G**

Shut up, Harry! Besides, 37 is not necessarily considered 'old'…by Muggle standards, at least. And he is NOT my 'secret admirer', we're just good friends is all and he has been very respectful when aiding me with constructive facts to further my research.

**AgeOfAnAuror**

Er, sorry 'Mione, only messing about. Figured the uh, smiley face, would suffice it. Thought you didn't bother with my page…?

**Hermione G**

Yes, well I do. Sometimes. So there. And why doesn't that troll, RiddleMe-something or other, leave my page alone? I've reported them twice already on 3 of their other accounts, I can tell it's them by the awful things they write, but the Ministery has not yet written me back as to why they haven't caught them.

**AgeOfAnAuror**

Wish I knew. Must've been a follower at some point. Or just Malfoy and his Minions fooling around.

**SlytherinComfort**

I didn't touch your precious Granger's page, Potter! Way too old for that sort of thing now anyway.

**AgeOfAnAuror**

Oh yeah, what are you doing lurking up in mine then?

**SlytherinComfort**

I wasn't lurking!

**AgeOfAnAuror**

Guilty…

**Hermione G**

As charged. Sure your father won't be hearing of this? :3 SlytherinComfort

I won't even bother replying to that, I am above such childish frivolities. No, I've come to say that I too have been subjected to this Riddle fellow's utter futility and total tactless way of speaking about a wizard long deserving of being dead. And I don't have 'Minions' as you so foolishly put it…I have Blaise. Whose entirely too honorable and respectable to stoop to your level.

TheRedRanger Control yourself Malfoy, you'll spurt. I'm sure it's just some wanker having a laugh, eh? Hermione G

That's no exsuse, Ron. I think I'll have a word with the department on Monday. This has gone far enough.

AgeOfAnAuror

Gonna have to side with 'Mione on this one, Ron, just to be safe.

SlytherinComfort

Though it pains me to say it, if anyone can get the Ministery's arse in gear, its Granger.

TheRedRanger

Well you're probably right mate, still think it's someone having us on but I know the Ministery will sort it out. Btw Hermione, maybe you should consider talking Sirius into protecting you from here on…*wiggles eyebrows*

Hermione G

_Whatever Ronald. You sorry lot will _not_ ruin my party!_

To Be Continued…

_Behind the names:_

**Hermione G** – Practical and original, Hermy probably wouldn't resort to silly names rather than put her best foot forward so you'll know where she stands.

**AgeOfAnAuror **– I don't know where the fuck I was going with this one. But Potterheads be crazy at 3 in the morning.

**TheRedRanger –** I thought Ron could use a little more confidence and a little less thickness, if you know what I mean. Plus, the Red Ranger rules the mother chucking world.

_**Cracked**_**Firecracker** – Somehow I visioned Ginny as being slightly broken from just how much the war took from her and the rest of the family, but that doesn't mean she wasn't made better for it and albeit can still be a fiesty firecracker.

**SlytherinComfort** – Bwahahaha. Slytherin's do it better indeed. ;)

**CleverestPrince** – Well…what do you expect when you kill off a beloved character? Damn striaght we bring him back and make the world right again.

**FreddyKrugerWillHauntYourDreamsTonight** – Not Kruger per se, but Fred Weasley will. :D

**AndSoWillCuriousGeorge** – Like I said, 3 in the morning…an excuse I'm sticking with.

Full**MoonyAlchemist** – I really figured the 'mysterious and understanding' Remus would use this and no one, except maybe Black or Potter, would know what the hell it even stands for. I hoped most Anime fans would, though.

**BlackStallion** - ….

…

Heh. Well hell, I'll just trug over to my bunk now, won't I?

**RiddleMeThis** – Can it be? Oh but it couldn't. Guess we'll have to find out in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2 A Loyal Follower Avenges

**Title:** The Chat That Launched A Thousand Ships

**Author:** VictoriousNagini

**Rating:** PG-13 {May go up in next chapter}

**Words:**5,681

**Warnings: **Zip. Language mostly. Hermione gawking at Sirius, naturally.

**Feedback:** Respectfully welcomed. Let me know if you spot any mistakes! This is unbeta'd so I tried my best, people.

**Summary:** _Will Sirius be able to make his feelings known to Hermione in time? Or will some sinister wizard have other plans?_

**A/N: The first chapter has been fixed of errors, as I was in a hurry that day and I do apologize if you had a hard time understanding anything. **With any luck this'll keep things moving in the right direction and while I'm worried it's a tad longer than necessary, overall, I liked it. Also, I didn't really see a full plausible explanation for my own selfish benefit as to why a certain character died in DH, which is why my curiosity brought them back…hehehehe. :D

Hopefully you've seen pictures of the dress I had in mind similar to that of the one Emma wore for a photoshoot, if not, I'll probably post a link for it and some of the masks used in this fic on my profile. Btw, Sirius' hair is pretty clichéd in this and damn if Minerva isn't old enough to get that Firewhisky popping, just sayin'.

Enjoyxx

_Previously…_

"_Well you're probably right mate, still think it's someone having us on but I know the Ministry will sort it out. Btw Hermione, maybe you should consider talking Sirius into protecting you from here on…*wiggles eyebrows*"_

"_You sorry lot will _not_ ruin my party!"_

Although most of it proved true, neither of them would ever expect a turn of events such as on the night of Hermione's birthday…

The preparations before the day of the ball had gone relatively smooth, considering Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood had volunteered to help—the twins wouldn't dare pull a prank in their vicinity while Ginny was intent on making Hermione's decorations look perfect, they were too keen to know the difference between their sister joking and when she was serious. Ribbons of different shades were tied along the columns based around the inside; the floor was changed to Marble to accommodate the theme of a ball and the table's matched Hermione's color scheme of gold and green. The tent was able to hold many people, the same tent used for Bill and Fleur's wedding, it could be less imposing from the outside to any onlookers nearby, rare as they were; their closest neighbors lived twenty miles away. By boat. It held two small restrooms and even a sitting area at the west end, which contained Charlie's cherished 17th century Wizards Chess beside a fireplace given to Bill as a wedding gift, a floral sofa, four armchairs in each corner, and facing north of the doorway was one wall lined with various books. The room was especially good for guests who grew tried of dancing or bored with conversations going nowhere.

Hermione had picked a dress for the occasion weeks in advance. It was red, elegant, and silky with a short line of ruffles running along the side and low-cut neckline that left enough to the imagination without being too conservative. At first she was reluctant to even _touch_ it, let alone wear it since it was a size too big for her anyway, but with some heavy persuading by Ginny and some surprise tailoring by Molly to have the dress look more suitable for Hermione's slim frame, she knew this dress would be classy yet understated enough to not outshine anyone else in the room. All that's left is the mask; which Luna had been a great deal of help on. A _Colombina Stella Silver White. __While__it may come off to some as a little 'attention-seeking', she thought it would compliment the dress significantly and it radiated _personality_._ How ironic that it was known to be the female counterpart of the _Bauta.__ This is what Sirius Black had chosen to wear. Harry brought this piece of news to her awareness, and though she wasn't supposed to know until the day of the ball, her friend found it hard to deny Hermione something to extend her knowledge—blackmailing aside._

_Finally the day of the ball came and_ a lot of Hermione's classmates, as well as several old acquaintances and friends, had shown up, more importantly she was astounded to find that so many people _did_ genuinely like the real, flaws notwithstanding, Hermione Jean Granger. Most treated her with respect, birthday wishes were uttered additionally, and kindness upon hearing of her dedicated work for the Department of Magical Law, despite how some may have acted in complete disregard of her academic achievements during their time at Hogwarts. Among the most notable rest was _the Weasleys, save Charlie because work in Romania had him swamped, Bill and Fluer, Minerva McGonagall, _Viktor Krum_, _Seasmus Finnigan arrived with Luna_, _Neville Longbottom, Oliver Wood_, and even one sulky but complacent, Severus Snape accompanied by his colleague _Charity Burbage_. There was someone sitting in the far corner she didn't recognize, half hidden by shadows, figuring they must have came with Blaise or Viktor. While _Hagrid couldn't attend, he sent his blessings. Possibly the most surprising of all was Draco Malfoy. Who chose a 'Half faced' mask, stark white with a black trim tracing around the edge. Very 'Phantom of the Opera', just barely pushes what is measured ordinary. Then Rita arrived. A certain prominent and extremely dishonest Rita _Skeeter_. Given she wasn't anywhere near his age; Draco did have a fancy for older women. Or so she'd been told. Hermione had approached Fred and George about this little tale and dared to say she thought it was a total joke—who would believe that Draco, former son of a Death Eater, would ever be so gullible?

The response was answered in their usual unison, purposely mocking, tone. "Why, anyone would of course. Question is, can you believe Draco?"

_Hermione had only glowered a bit upon not getting the answer she wanted, but softened after realizing it was a lost cause and that no one except Mrs. Weasley or Ginny could get a straight answer out of those two. Except on rare occasions, Mr. Weasley, if sweets were involved._

_Hermione went over to refreshment table and grabbed herself a glass of wine, Luna had cast a charm over the drinks earlier so they would refill themselves, she turned to take in the ball and it's many mingling guests. By all accounts everyone seemed to be enjoying what she put most of her time and hard-earned money into for a year, everyone except for her. It wasn't that she didn't like having fun, just because she was still relatively considered a bookworm does not mean she can't let loose once in awhile, during Ginny's 21st birthday party it had gotten so loud at Hogsmeade that the older wizards complained to have the party either cease all noise or shut down. Ginny irritably picked the latter. No, Hermione was indeed capable of having a good time despite what people may think. What she could feel was this increasing sense of __numbness__. She had begun forming a very set premonition that a key part in this puzzling sentiment is missing and lately she found she couldn't actually connect on a primary level with hardly any of her friends. Hermione knew they were always there for her and could usually find support in Ginny or Tonks when it came to life's often-inflexible lessons. Even Fluer made an effort to contact her whenever she could and the two would swap stories about Fred and George's latest inventions or the daily pressures of work at the Ministry. Something is amiss and that was the only conclusion she could come to presently, but whenever she thought long on the matter her head would start to ache and her vision would become a bit fuzzy, as if someone took away every light in the world and she'd soon fall into a dream-like state. Floating high above the others until… _

_Until __what__? The endless game of putting the pieces together is going to drive her mad unless she confided in someone soon—perhaps Fluer would be of more help then she realized, being the second most rational of the group. Still holding the glass in one hand with the other tucked under her arm, Hermione now figured she had zoned out for a few odd minutes deciding if spilling everything to Fluer to be a decent idea and noticed someone was calling her name, gently but with enough force to snap her back into reality._

_She blinked twice. Standing delicately in her flowing white gown was Luna, nearly shining like a beacon of light in Hermione's storm of pressing concern. "Huh?"_

_"__I said are you all right?" Luna asked in her wispy voice. Knowing the girl was a natural at seeing a person's innermost feelings, making it hard for Hermione to outright lie about something. Her real emotions tended to contradict what her face displayed and made it easy for people like Harry or Ginny to know what she actually thought. So, she lied anyway._

_"__Yes, Luna, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Are you enjoying the ball?" Hermione still became a little uneasy around the complex, fair-haired girl and never knew if the right thing to say was always the __best __thing to say._

_"__Oh I am, but um, well it's just that," Luna shifted from foot to foot and tilted her head slightly, showing uncharacteristic nervousness and peering into Hermione's eyes for signs of doubt. "I mean I don't want to offend you."_

_"__Go on, Luna, I've probably heard worse." The brunette said, nodding receptively._

_"__You were standing here for an hour, silently staring into space. I do that sometimes too but I know you don't, not for that long anyway. I started to think you'd had your share of too much wine. Sort of had a wistful look about you."_

_Hermione eyes widened a bit, mentally hoping no one else saw what happened and became too busy with dancing to take notice; she didn't even know Luna had been watching. __But I've never done that before! An entire hour, when it only felt like a few minutes, seconds?_

_"__Well, er, I was thinking about how lovely everyone looked and how their chosen masks has imitated a great deal of their personality." She finished with a small laugh, better than the truth at least, not that she could fathom anything tangible as it is._

_"__I suppose so. I guess I should rejoin Seamus, but it seems as though he'd prefer the company of _Parvati Patil. However, both Parvati and Seamus are exceptionally bad dancers but amazingly kind individualists. Interesting how people you think were a match for someone, only to find they aren't really a match and you can never predict a person's true feelings for another?"

"Hmm. I believe you're on to something good, Luna," Hermione said in agreement, she'd become used to her friend's often innate and unbiased nature. She just wished in the future, more would see how ahead of her time she actually is. "Fancy a drink before you go?"

_"__No, I'm inclined to believe alcohol doesn't entirely dull the senses, rather it leaves you uninhibited. But it wouldn't hurt to have a Butterbeer later. Goodbye for now, Hermione." _

_"__Have fun!" Luna left the refreshment table and walked serenely over to where Seamus _stood, probably telling him it was fine if he'd want to dance with someone else since Luna rarely did any dancing one would perceive as normal and smiling dreamily when Seamus led Parvati out onto the floor, making a complete idiot of himself performing a bunch of wacky moves in succession—though both were laughing nonetheless. Meanwhile, Parvati's sister Padma was currently chatting up Viktor Krum who looked very uncomfortable trying to keep the conversation flowing at the end of the refreshment table.

Hermione continued to sip her wine and glanced around at the crowd of wizards, the music played something upbeat with a great guitar riff searing through every five seconds. Not exactly 'Ball' material but she should've known leaving the job of music to Ginny might lead to anything and she hoped a waltz number was up soon. The grandfather clock struck ten and that was when the mood changed drastically with The Sleeping Beauty, performed by Willi Boskovsky. Since she wasn't dancing, Hermione took it upon herself to single out which mask belonged to whom.

_She caught a glimpse of Tonks being twirled efficiently by Remus, he chose a __Volto Macrame Maschile Gold __and she thought it fitting that the_anonymity held a great amount to his best qualities; inexplicable, intelligent, and quiet. _Fred and George both donned __Tricorno Tarocchi Uomo __with collars__made up of tassels hanging down to their shoulders__, __which made it even more impossible to tell them apart, being witty and contemptuous enough to turn heads. _

_Harry wore a __Naso Peste Cera—__which definitely looked as if he still donned his trademark full-moon specs. This mask had a very long beak and simple designing, given Hermione knew it portrayed his laid-back persona she was nevertheless taken aback by what he selected. It could be described as a bit kinky, perhaps, though she doubted Harry would see that in an appropriate light let alone as a compliment and kept her thoughts to herself. While Ginny wore a Venetian gold mask, navy and gold colors with a flowing intricate design contrasting perfectly alongside her royal blue evening gown.__ Ron, who was talking to his currently good friend Viktor Krum, wore a golden __Zanni. __Which bore a ridiculously long nose rivaling that of Harry _with its slightly protruding eyebrows and low forehead_, if he was going for '_unrecognizable' he would've won first prize, save the red hair. He'd arrived with Romilda Vane practically clinging to his side, regardless of her having a beautiful dark feathered mask that credited her skin-tight ivory dress and hair pinned in a complicated arrangement decorated with flowers; the same could not be said for her cold attitude towards Hermione and she had favorably let this fact slide, determined to not let one of her ex's errant girlfriends ruin her ball.

Severus, on the rare account he stepped foot out of his home to attend an event such as this, chose a _Triangle Kaleidescope_. These masks are much more traditional in look and feel due to the pattern instead of overall shape. Each triangle was artfully painted a deep red and black._ As for Luna, she'd finally gotten her Butterbeer and talking the ear off of a silent _Blaise Zambini —Hermione secretly thanked Merlin when Pansy Parkinson snuck off to the sitting room most likely to meet Draco since the two had been having an affair for months_, she stuck to a more _ornate_ '_Just the eyes' mask adorned with a few rainbow colored feathers along both sides. That was just the tip of iceberg for masks, in light of how they all looked she liked that no one really surpassed anyone else and were instead having a blast. Most of her guests had come with a friend or a spouse; Hermione wasn't necessarily jealous as much as she was growing restless. Dancing with your friends is fine if that's just what you are to them, friends. In short, after dancing with a few guys who really weren't putting a good deal of effort in, Hermione wanted something exciting and new at this point, the ambiance here just didn't cut it tonight like she assumed it would. She was thinking maybe it's not too soon to break open the Firewhisky when a stranger walked in, just as the music changed to Nine Inch Nails' Closer and a single familiar tempo went pounding through the room.

She suddenly remembered what song played and scowled, she'd asked Ginny not to play this one, seeing as it contained inappropriate lyrics and the older wizards probably wouldn't approve. She tossed a scolding look in the redhead's direction, which was returned with a mischievous grin. Much as Ginny protested that she was anything like her so-called 'daft' and 'insipid' brothers, Hermione would definitely beg to differ. She walked over to where Molly and Arthur were seated and talking, having taken a break from the festivities and started to apologize on behalf of their daughter's bad song choice when Molly interrupted. "It's quite alright dear; believe it or not we were young once!"

Arthur only hummed his agreement, continuing to munch on cheese from a fruit platter, which quickly refilled itself.

Hermione gave small laugh, let out a breath she hadn't known she held, and returned to her seat by the refreshment table, thinking this was going to be a long night when she caught sight of the puzzling stranger again. Although now having really seen him up close, he wasn't a stranger at all, not really. Who else but she knew who those tattoos and that lithe yet muscular build anywhere belonged to but her? Being the Infamous Marauder he is and last what is known in the wizard world as an extensive line of aristocratic blood, it was hard to forget. Except his usual shock of shaggy black hair had been tamed (Hermione would be sure to give a vigorous congratulations to whoever managed that) and tied into a loose ponytail which rested on one shoulder. Trite as it is, she hardly could be seen as complaining. Trent Reznor's voice crooned lazily through the room, breaking her of appreciation of a man she thought she knew years ago in one suspended moment of time, yet he held a sense of trepidation in the air around him where ever he went, leaving everyone to stare in deference and Hermione to think her friend's song choice hadn't been so bad after all.

You let me violate you

Leather Pants. Check.

You let me desecrate you

Black dress shirt. Check.

You let me penetrate you

_Bauta__ mask. Check._

You let me complicate you

_Sauntering walk. Double Check._

_Help me, I broke apart my insides_

_Hermione takes another sip, this time of Firewhisky._

_Help me; I've got no soul to tell_

_Sirius spots Hermione instantly before seeing any of the rest first and closes the distance between them. Making the game he played meticulously obivous._

_Help me, the only thing that works for me_

_Another step, another sip. Only a few feet away now. Hermione swallowed in a poor attempt against the parchedness in her mouth._

_Help me get away from my self_

_Help was in fact needed, Merlin help her to stop bloody staring. Gods, why is she nervous in the first place? This is just her best friend's Godfather! She seriously had to stop turning down so many dates, Hermione thought, letting her feet hold her attention as if she'd never seen them before._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

Well then. Sod it. He was staring wasn't he?

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_And why the hell couldn't he have come wearing a tux? If not for her nerves alone, even though she hadn't expected him to. Most of the men were wearing a tux anyway, besides Fred and George wearing identical pin-stripped suits, but you would have a better time taming a Tiger than forcing Mr. Cocksure himself to be 'one of the boys' when he didn't want to… furthermore, perhaps the word 'Cocksure' is not a good explication to associate this situation with. Confident? Yes. Moving on._

_You get me closer to God_

_Distance is closed and he has a smirk on his face that can rival the Grinch. Shit. Shit. Shit. Her heart is practically lodged in her throat by now and she all but downs the remaining liquid in her glass, imagining how flustered she must look and blaming it on the alcohol. Yeah. Rational thought ceased when she sat at this blasted table drinking Firewhisky._

_"__Hello pretty eyes, lovely meeting you here."_

_Although Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were not very pleased about the lyrics, Minerva was nevertheless enjoying an awe-inspiring, possibly whisky fueled, dance with Arthur Weasley. Ron had an awful time wrapping his head around it and was on the brink of saying something when Harry pulled him aside, failing miserably at keeping his laughter in._

_"__It's only McGonagall, Ron. Cool it."_

"I know, but she's gone mental!" Ron nodded towards the table where Mrs. Weasley sat talking to Filtwick, turning redder by the second and laughing proudly when Filtwick made a face at the older wizards dancing. "Poor mum has taken to _drinking_ to cover up her immense amount of pain at this ridiculous show of debauchery."

"I've just never seen her that happy before—hang on, you know what 'immense' stands for?"

"Tosspot," Ron muttered and sipped his Butterbeer. " 'Course I do!"

"No worries mate. I'm positive Arthur can hold his own against _McGonagall, his back may be another story in the morning however." Harry left his friend grumbling by a column as Mr. Weasley went to dip the headmistress and went in search of his fiancé—wanting to get home early since he had work the next day. He caught himself snickering at the word 'home' when it was more like a 'flat', which doesn't matter because it's their flat and he couldn't wait to start a normal life with such a wonderful woman. Wondering where she had gotten to, Harry entered the sitting room and stared in part shock and part anger at what he witnessed._

_Ginny was sitting rather cozily with that _Justin Finch-Fletchley bloke, a fire was going and she showed him some page in a book—looking as if he had other things on his mind than Steinbeck. The git.

Clearing his throat, Harry stepped into the room and plucked the book from her hands. Ginny uttered small gasp and looked up.

"Harry! Um, how is the ball going? I thought you were talking to Ron?" Ginny asked in a voice full of forced happiness, appearing very startled but quickly covering it with a smile; Justin resorted to looking smug and gave a low snort of ridicule.

"Well, guess you thought wrong again, huh?"

"W-When was the first time?" She stammered a bit, trying to regain some control to her voice.

"When you entered this room…and sat next to _him_."

Ginny twisted the hem of her short blue dress, lost of what to say she hastily begin to explain. _Oh, look at the little miss fierce redhead now, and she's usually so levelheaded_. Harry thought snidely.

"Harry, none of this is what you think. Justin and I were only discussing—"

She stopped when he held up a hand.

"Think I've heard enough, actually." He took a shuddering breath and made himself continue; deciding it would cause a scene if he stormed out like he wanted to and he'd feel worse disrupting Hermione's party. "I reckon that trip to London last holiday didn't just involve shopping, then."

"Oi! Come off it, Potter!' Justin called but it was too late. Harry had managed to restrain himself from hitting the bastard and stalked back to the ball, leaving Ginny to gape disbelievingly at her fiancé and joined Luna and Katie Bell in at their table.

While endless drama plagued Harry and Ron, there were some very entertaining moments throughout the night. When Fred and George saw that Snape had yet to dance, Fred casted Tarantallegra on their former professor whilst George made sure Charity Burbage conveniently glanced in his direction, both ran for the restroom before he could grasp any piece of their suits. "Boys, Boys! I demand you come back here immediately and end this madness now!" Snape growled. His legs were moving so rapidly of their own accord that he couldn't reach his wand in time to stop it. Hermione's stomach was hurting from laughter she desperately tried to hold in and finally used _Finite _after thinking Charity would never stop giggling, who gave the boys a thumbs up when they returned from the restroom, bowing in accomplishing Snape's total embarrassment and landing them applauses all around. Fred and George walked towards him with their hands extended; hoping the Potions master took it as sign of mutual friendship and no harm was intended. To everyone's surprise, Snape smiled. Albeit deviously.

"Sooo, this mean we're forgiven?" Fred said in a clearly worried tone, shaking Snape's hand firmly.

"And that we're not on your hit list?" George sort of mumbled, also shaking the elder wizard's hand, but most of the guests caught it anyway and snickered.

Suddenly his smile dropped to that of his usual dour frown and he stated calmly, though loud enough for those close to hear, something they should've seen coming.

"Not. On. Your…LIFE."

Needless to say, the twins weren't seen afterwards for several hours whilst being chased outside by Snape, who used an **Anti-Disapparition jinx to keep the pair from escaping his wrath of putting the Bat-Bogey, Knee-Reversal, and Jelly-Legs hexes to good use, giving Fred and George zero time to cast Salvio Hexia. All in good fun, as they say.**

And there was Hermione Granger, looking good enough to simply ravish—not that he was old enough to forget where he is, mind you, he still retained some dignity over his Animagus. She sat there with a champagne glass in her hand; wearing a red number he caught her trying on earlier the previous day (that _fucking _red. It did something to his brain and other regions he didn't care to divulge in at the moment). Of course, that was merely a glimpse. The clock chimed eleven and _Invitation to the Dance_ started playing, everyone got up for another round of dancing—even Neville showed off his miraculous skills to one Gabrielle Delacour, when Sirius spotted Harry and Luna talking intensely about something, he made a mental note to ask his God son what happened later.

For now he was going to enjoy a night of dancing with this magnificent woman. "Shall we _dunce_ the _dunce_?"

Hermione laughed at his attempt to sound 'posh' and took his proffered arm, curtsying a bit before allowing herself to be led onto the floor. "We shall."

Everyone had taken to doing the International Standard Waltz, which has only closed figures; that is, a couple never breaks an embrace. Although classical isn't what she normally preferred and was prone to listening to Alterative types of music, she couldn't help but appreciate a well-organized song such as this.

"The boys do like to tease you don't they?" Sirius said while spinning her around proficiently, smirking as if Christmas came early.

Hermione groaned. "You saw what they wrote?" She'd forgotten that letting friends you consider as family see your Magicbook page when it was set to private still meant they saw everything.

"How could I not? Harry trumps around the house on the mornings before work like he has a great secret no one else knows about, Remus hides behind his books grinning whenever we're in the Library together, not to mention the twins pulling that prank on us about me having an 'injury'." She nodded and giggled a little at remembering how she practically flew up the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place, no doubt scaring the portrait of scornful Walburga Black out of her wits judging from her torrent of curses, thinking Fred and George were telling the truth about Sirius needed to recuperate after crashing his motorbike, only to see Sirius sitting on his bed reading Quidditch scores and looking perfectly unscathed in ironically black boxers and a robe loosely drawn at the waist. Apparently his days of looking gaunt and ill were far behind him (_and did he always have that many tattoos?_), not that she had time to do any 'looking', however, before mumbling a quick 'sorry' and dashing back down the stairs. The twin's plan worked wonders on some level, if just to fuel her fantasizes for months alone. Much to her embarrassment and regret, things from there on were a bit more awkward than usual for a while, as if she ever knew what to say to him in the first place. That happened in their fifth year when Hermione and the Weasleys came to visit Harry during Christmas, a lot changed since then.

Sirius smiled triumphantly. "The look on poor Fred and George's face when I threatened to Hex them into next Tuesday was positively priceless."

Hermione snickered. "First time I found out you liked… Adventure Time? Did I say it correctly?"

"Yes, don't remind me. Hey, I think it's amusing even if it is American rubbish. It's a nice shift from drama as well."

Hermione grinned, delighted to finally see Sirius unashamedly enjoying himself and waltzing around the room as though he had the stamina of a twenty-year-old. Of course most of it was probably due to the Firewhiskey, and Hermione quickly directed her thoughts to a rational place instead of other things involving stamina. _If it weren't for her acting so bloody ridiculous!_ She mentally scolded herself for falling into the same trap countless other woman her age did. Hermione wasn't some hormonal teenager with a crush and besides; he was Harry's Godfather, world-renowned, self-entitled womanizer and ever-sly member of the legendary Marauders. While she was 'off-limits'. Gods, what would her friends think? He wouldn't be interested in a boring swotty bookworm, if more than a bit bossy sometimes, but she'd hoped to grow out of that. A friendly reminder of her mother, no less. Hermione also couldn't ignore his spicy scent at this proximity, as if he'd been dipped in fresh Spring and let out only for—wait, that wasn't her thought, was it? She knew it had been a bad idea to read Christine Feehan before going to bed last night. Damn. Either way she could faintly _detect _a cross between _British Sterling and _sandalwood. _How is it possible they kept picking each other's favorites?_

Sirius took note of her pale face that makeup so rarely touched as they waltzed—for tonight she'd chosen a light pink blush Ginny let her borrow and dark lipstick with mascara that made her eyes appear smoky, her soft curves that didn't take away the appearance she was still slender, complimented by her form-fitting dress. "My, you really have grown into a very beautiful and intelligent young woman, Hermione."

"Thank you." Hermione said softly, she knew she must be blushing like mad but hoped he would chalk it up to all the dancing and wine from earlier. "Funny, always thought I was sort of…average."

"Far from, love. Hermione I have to say this now, for I fear I may not say it all otherwise. I—"

The music stopped abruptly and Hermione was about to give a stern shout to Ginny when she saw a shadow apperate in the far corner beside the door, half hidden by the heavy drapes that flowed around the room. Hermione caught the movement out the corner of her vision, but it wasn't until after the alarms went off that everyone scattered with their wands at the ready.

Hermione found her wand in time to cast a quick Revelio and she knew the sight standing perversely before them would leave her with nightmares for a very long time, always providing she lived.

"Well, look at the filthy little Mudblood with her filthy friends having such a grand time," Bellatrix declared loudly, sticking out her tongue and making a face.

"And you, my dear condemned cousin. My _foolish_ cousin. What say you, hm? Bit young for you isn't she? 'Suppose you've still got something left in that futile form you call a body, did the Veil really strip you of all dignity as well?" She finished, bringing her wand up to her mouth with a sneer.

Sirius didn't answer, only stared at his former cousin with hateful coldness. Hermione, all of them for that matter, were literally too stunned to say a word. Harry, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, and her former teachers had created sort of a circle around her. Despite Bellatrix Lestrange being back practically from the dead, despite Hermione having a sinking feeling that everything was about to go to complete hell in less than ten seconds, she had never felt so loved in her entire life. The person she saw sitting alone earlier shifted from the ominous shadows and slinked into view. Fenrir Greyback approached the group with a cunning grin of his own and Hermione felt Remus tense beside her, knowing Moony would make himself known very soon if given a chance.

"It's time to discuss the vast ISSUE at hand, Hermione. GIRL TO GIRL!" Bella yelled before whisking her wand in a complicated direction and used _Stupefy,_ because simply killing Hermione would be too much of a risk for Bellatrix, nor could she afford any more senseless mistakes.

"No, but this can't—you're supposed to be dead!" Hermione gasped. The last thing she remembered before darkness overtook her conscious completely was Sirius calling her name while the clock struck twelve.

To be concluded

**A/N 2:**…Oh God, SNAPE HAVING TARANTALLEGRACASTED ON HIM WOULD'VE BEEN EPIC I TELL YOU, EPIC. Least I'd think it would, anyway, especially if someone dared to make a Gif out of it so our wicked little minds could experience its glory over and over… Why did you have to make such brilliant spells for us to toy with on unsuspecting middle-aged wizards, JK? .

Well, thus is the end of chapter 2 and a promising beginning for 3. Hopefully it'll all make sense in the long run. Also, let's just say Adventure Time existed back then and not just in what, 2011? I think Sirius would get a kick out of Jake—since he's up for almost anything with Finn at anytime.


End file.
